After All That We've Been Through
by DistrictThirteenTribute
Summary: My first attempt at a song-fic! Set to Gwen Stefani's 'Cool', Ron and Hermione had the perfect high school romance until their futures got in the way. Years later, they meet again, and they're very happy with the lives they lead. Or are they?


**Well, this is my first song-fic. I felt that, given the proper circumstances, this song could be very Ron/Hermione. Hopefully, someone out there agrees. I hope you enjoy!**

Today's a big day for me.

It would be like any other day if it weren't for the fact that I ran into my ex-boyfriend's wife in the mall a couple of days ago. Lavender acted as if we were old good friends and that there was zero awkwardness. I don't resent her though. She had nothing to do with Ron and mine's breakup.

_It's hard to remember how it felt before_

Since the day we met, Ron and I have always had a love/hate relationship. I didn't know it then but I loved him ever since he pulled my hair that first time in the third grade. We were stubborn about our feelings towards each other until he plucked up the courage to ask me to the Christmas dance in our sophomore year of high school. That night, I became his girlfriend and it seemed like that smile would never escape my lips.

It wasn't until the last few weeks of senior year that our relationship started getting rocky. I'd known for years that I wanted to go to NYU for my law degree. Ron opted to stay in our hometown and run his dad's garage. I knew I couldn't ask him to come with me and I knew he wouldn't stop me from going for my dream. So before I left for New York in late August, he and I called it off.

_Now I found the love of my life._

_Passes, things get more comfortable._

_Everything is going right._

Years passed and before I knew it I was graduating from NYU with honors and a law degree. I met Viktor at a bar when I was out with my friends celebrating a job offer I had gotten earlier that day. He told me he was in town on business. It turned out to be an international soccer conference and him and his teammates were here representing Canada. He swept me off my feet and I quickly fell in love with him. Less than two years later, we were married.

_And after all the obstacles,_

_It's good to see you know with someone else._

_And it's such a miracle that _

_You and me are still good friends._

After Ron and I broke up, we tried our best to keep our friendship going, and we were pretty successful for the first few months. Phone calls and e-mails did the trick, but as my school workload increased, our time together decreased. Eventually, it got to a point where we stopped speaking altogether. I had no idea what he made of his life or who he decided to share it with. So

I was definitely surprised to learn that Ron became owner of car dealerships all along the East Coast and that he was in town for a few days signing a deal to open one locally. I found out from none other than his wife, Lavender Brown, who also happened to be a former classmate of ours from high school.

I don't know who or what took over my body for a few minutes and suggested that they both come over for lunch sometime this weekend.

_And after all that we've been through_

_I know we're cool_

So all this led to today. I'm currently sitting in my living room looking out the window, waiting for my guests to arrive. I had forgotten that Viktor had to go out of town for the weekend which meant I would be alone in my house with my ex-boyfriend and his wife. Can't say I was too pleased about that.

I heard the doorbell ring and my nerves went into overdrive. I got up from the sofa and as I walked to the front door, I wiped my sweaty palms on my black skirt, hoping it wouldn't leave streaks. With my hand on the doorknob, I took a deep breath and proceeded to open the door.

_We used to think it was impossible,_

_Now you call me by my new last name._

I haven't seen Ron in a little over ten years, but after seeing him under the threshold of my front door, you would think not a day has passed. He looks exactly the same, yet somewhat completely different. He's no longer the tall, lanky 18 year old boy I left in high school. Instead, he's now sophisticated, authoritative, and successful.

I managed not to physically express how happy I was to see him again and welcomed Ron and Lavender into the house. I was even able to conquer up an authentic smile. The one thing I would not allow myself to do, however, was to look into Ron's eyes. So I primarily looked at Lavender. But because of that, I tripped on a table holding a vase, and before I could fall, both Ron and Lavender caught me. This caused me to look at him and break my own promise to myself.

_Memories seem like so long ago_

_Time always kills the pain._

_Remember Harbor Boulevard, _

_The dreaming days where the mess was made_

I instantly thought back to the long unused dock near my childhood home where Ron and I would go for privacy. It was our favorite place. It's where we first told me he loved me. I have never cried happier tears. Then I envisioned him and I alone in his bedroom that time his parents were away for the weekend. That was the first time we made love. I recalled our first kiss. We had left he Christmas dance and took the long way home through the park. We held hands. It had just started snowing.

These memories flashed by in a matter of seconds and when I was brought back to the present, I realized we were all seated in the living room. Lavender accepted the tea I offered her and started speaking about how excited she and Ron were to open a dealership in upstate New York. I smiled and made a comment at all the appropriate times. She's quite the talker. It wasn't until we were seated in the garden about to have lunch that Ron spoke. I wasn't really aware until then how much I wanted to hear his voice.

_Look how all the kids have grown_

_We have changed but we're still the same._

_And after all that we've been through_

_I know we're cool._

He told me that about a few years ago he decided to get his car dealer license and surprising even himself, he became very successful very quickly. Others took notice and soon he was all the automobile industry could talk about. Be to that young and successful and to have accomplished it in a short amount of time was definitely something to admire. Then I asked what I really wanted to know: how he reunited with Lavender.

_Circles and triangles_

_And now we're hanging out with_

_Your new girlfriend_

She was working as a waitress where Ron went one night for a business dinner. Lavender put in that she wasn't sure if it was the same Ron Weasley she went to high school with and didn't say anything to avoid looking like a fool. But if Ron hadn't been the one to speak up about recognizing Lavender, we might not all be sitting here today. He actually said that.

When it was my turn to tell about what I had been up to for the past few years, I realized it wasn't nearly as interesting as Ron's story. I was simply the college graduate who married the famous soccer player. Ron and Lavender seemed really intrigued by it though.

We all finished lunch and I began to notice that their visit was winding down. The sadness I felt was inevitable. There was one point where no one spoke and it was honestly very awkward.

I don't know why I did it, but I took this rare moment to look at the man who was once the love of my life. It really is incredible how so much can change in just a few years.

_So far from where we've been _

In high school, if you had asked me where I would be in ten years, I definitely would not have told you my current situation: married to an internationally famous soccer player and having a meal with my ex-boyfriend and his wife. But apparently life rarely, if ever, goes as planned.

As the three of us made our way towards the front door to escort them out, I couldn't keep my mind off Ron. It was pure luck that I ran into Lavender at the mall, so what are the chances of that ever happening again? Will I ever see him again? If seeing him made me reminisce about our time together, do I really want to? I'm married and so is he. And even now as he approaches me to give me a good-bye hug, I can't help but wish that he could somehow remain in my life. We may no longer be together, but I want Ron Weasley to always be a part of my life. He's already one of the most unforgettable people in it.

When we break apart, he smiles at me. It was that same smile that belonged to the boy I fell in love with, who at one point I swore I was going to spend the rest of my life with, and who is at this moment assuring me that everything and anything between us is going to be okay.

_I know we're cool._

**Thanks so much for reading. Review please!**


End file.
